My Duty's To the Law
by Misto4Ever
Summary: Inspector Javert immediatly names a woman he found on the street as a prostitute only to be embaressed when he realizes he was mistaken. Javert/OC


**Alrighty. Well this is my first Les Miserables fanfic. I felt the need to write one when this idea came into my head and I wanted to write a story about one of my favorite characters from the musical. This is based on Philip Quast as Javert and is going to be a slow romance between him and an OC. **

**Reviews are love and will make me update faster *wink wink***

**On with the story, I hope you like it :) **

Ch.1: Nest of Whores and Vipers

It was a brisk evening on the streets of Monreuil-sur-Mer. Few people were about, no doubt weary of the storm clouds looming overhead. A lone man could be seen walking the streets as per usual. Inspector Javert often patrolled these streets always on the alert for the countless crimes that took place in what he knew as a nest of whores and vipers. He preferred to patrol alone, sending his constables off in pairs to expand his range of sight throughout the town. He crossed onto a street by the park, remembering the events that happend here only a fortnight ago.

That night he had been a breathe away of Jean Valjean only to be thwarted by him once again. Memories stirred as he stared down the familiar street before him; a wealthy man claiming his had been attacked by a prostitute in the park, Javert himself trying to bring the brawl to order by arresting the woman only to have the Mayor take her from his grasp, Valjean revealing himself and then promising to come back to justice once he had saved the woman's suffering child. Javert had tried to right the world feeling he was moments away from chaining a fugitive safely behind bars once more, only to have been attacked by the man. The last thing he remembered was Jean Valjean's piercing glare before the world went black.

He had spent almost a week in the hospital, cursing Valjean to no end, angry with himself for allowing him to get away after hunting him across the years only to lose him once more. He had been allowed to return to his patrol a few days ago, attempting to steer clear of the street that now haunted his thoughts everytime he passed it. Shaking these thoughts from his head, he heard yell from the end of the street.

"Inspector Javert!" It was one of his constables, Gerard, jogging his way toward him. 'There has been a fuss a few streets over, a woman seems to have made a innappropriate move on a man walking in the park."

Ignoring how familiar the situation sounded, he answered, "Show me where." They set off at a brisk stroll down a couple of blocks to the other side of the park. When they arrived, he quickly took in the scene before him. Another officer was holding a woman with long messy black hair, and smudged lipstick, her teeth bared in anger. At a safe distance away stood weathly man, dressed in a simple suit, looking rather disgustedly at the angry woman.

"What is the meaning of this brawl?" Javert demended, his eyes flickering back and forth between the dirty woman and the well dressed man.

"Javert, this woman tried to seduce me into following her inside. I tried to step away but she only followed. When I realized she was still lurking after a few minutes had passed, I called to the closest constable for assistance." the man answered, taking his eyes of the woman to look proudly at Javert.

"Very well monsieur, would you please proceed to the station with Constable Gerard to make a full report. Pascal, take the woman to an underground cell, we don't want her biting at anymore honorable men." As he directed the men back to the station, he noticed a trembling in the shadows, though there was no wind about the area. Curious, but not overly worried about it, he ordered his men safely away, making sure they were out of earshot before stepping closer.

Pulling aside a few branches of the bush, he found a woman crouched on the ground, very wide eyed and obviously frightened. Taking in her haggard appearence, he barked a question at her, "Hiding in the bushes are we? Did you take any part in the crime that was just committed?" When she didnt answer he grew suspicious and rather annoyed, "Answer me!"

"I- I didn't do anything wrong." her voice trembled, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Then what is your business here?"

"Veronique, the woman you just arrested, was m-my roomate.."

Javert's eyes narrowed, she lived with the prostitute? And here he was crouching down in the bushes with the scum of the street, barking questions at her. "Prostitutes are the scum and rats of these streets and I will not tolerate any that try to hide from rightful justice." he said coldly.

She looked confused for a moment before her eyes grew wider and she began to shake her head in earnest. "N-no! No, monsieur that's not what I meant!"

"Inspector, not monsiuer." he growled.

"Inspector! You misunderstand, I-I'm not like her! Yes I live with her but I'm not.. not a p-prostitute. I only live with her, I arrived in this town just a few days ago. The woman, Veronique offered me a place to stay, I was in no state to refuse such a thing. I came here in desperation for a home, not to make money lying on a bed!" she explained quickly, her voice had become more stable when she realized what he had accused of, seeming digusted by the very fact he would assume such a thing.

Staring in her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth, and he felt rather foolish for making such assumptions. Rain had started to fall and Javert was not very fond of being stuck outside in the coming storm. Turning back to the woman he asked, "What is your name?"

"Claire."

Hearing the rumble of thunder above him, he stood up. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well.. no. Veronique was the closest thing to a friend I had here."

Not able to condemn the woman to stay outside in this storm, he made his decision. "Very well, come with me."

He turned, making his way through the streets to his house, gritting his teeth as his jacket was soaked through from the downpour. He heard the woman following behind him, seemingly unhindered by the weather. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped in the dryness of his home, letting the poor woman in after him before shutting the door.

Feeling rather awkward with her presence in his household, he turned to face her. "You will be staying in the guest bedroom. You are allowed there, the kitchen, and the main room. My bedroom and the study are off limits. Do you understand?"

"Yes. And thank you for the shelter inspector, I greatly appreciate your kindness." she answered sincerely.

He nodded quickly, surprised by the sincerity of her words. He wasn't aware that she took his hospitality as a kindness, he had only been doing his duty, nothing more. Guesturing in the direction of her room, she obeyed, walking past him with a small smile on her face. Thoroughly surprised and slightly confused by the days events, he shook the thoughts from his head before heading to his room to change out of his wet clothes.


End file.
